Red
by Talio
Summary: Red flows. Red overtakes. Red overpowers. Black arrives. Songfic based on Saliva's song, Rest in Pieces.


****

A/N: Well, this song-fic is based on the song 'Rest in Pieces' by Saliva. It came to me on a very depressed night when things just weren't.. right. I guess I wrote it so I wouldn't be the character in the story. So I guess it's good. I know it's horribly written, but it's more of a expression and stress relief, both of which I really needed tonight. 

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter World and all characters involved are J.K. Rowling's (and Warner Brothers, but they didn't write it, so I feel better giving credit to J.K., but since Warner Brothers owns it, I kinda have to give them a little credit, right?). 

I in no way think that the issues presented in this fic are good or favourable. I wrote this to AVOID doing just that. There are ways to avoid things, be it writing, or talking to someone. There are people out there who are willing to listen, myself included. None of the things talked about in this fic are light issues, and none are 'good'. I suggest getting help if at all possible. 

And now for my morbid fic. 

Red

Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did  
It has not healed with time  
It just shot down my spine 

****

The blood trailed down her criss-crossed wrists, old joining new as the circle continued. Her eyes filled with tears that would only end up joining the redness circling her feet, creating a perfectly shaped, magnificently coloured, horribly distinct representation of hell. Her hell. Her loss, her fault...

__

You look so beautiful tonight  
Remind me how you laid us down  
And gently smiled before you destroyed my life

****

She remembered her times with him, when he was there, for her, just the two of them. Them. Their World. Their private bliss. Their lives, lives that had been so cruelly ripped away. No longer them...just her.

Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces

****

The blade seemed to go instinctively to her wrist, moving delicately with a gentle precision. A precision that reminded her of him. Of them together. Before it had been red. Before the thin white line turned red. Before the red grew in size. Before the red covered her arm. Before the red surrounded her. Before the red.

Would you find it in your heart?  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces

****

Sick of the red. Tired of the red. Terrified of the red. She wanted it to end. She wanted to be rid of the red. She didn't want to have to go to sleep with red. Wake up to red. She wanted black. She wanted silence. She wanted it to be over. 

Would you find it in your heart?  
To make it go away  
And let me rest in pieces

****

But the red doesn't stop. The red comes. The red fades. And then the blade brings it back again. The blade brings back hell. The blade brings back red. But what happens when hell over takes her? When red overtakes us all? Then there's black. 

Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
You got much closer than I thought you did  
I'm in your reach  
You held me in your hands

****

He had held her. He had comforted her. He had given her bliss. He had left. No. He had been ripped away. He had been taken. He had been removed from her. They had taken him. And they had given her red. But they wouldn't take away red. Only she could do that.

But could you find it in your heart?  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces

****

Bringing the blade down, she brought more red. More red than ever before. The red overpowered her. The red overcame her. The red stained her. And she lay down, allowing the overpowering colour to tarnish her being forever. 

Would you find it in your heart?  
To make it go away  
And let me rest in pieces  


****

And so the red overtook her. Finally, the red had won. But then, black came. But, like him, black isn't always bad. She was going to him now. The warmth that overtook her left her smiling. They would be together again. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. 


End file.
